a dagger in the dark, worth thousands of swords
by Gracefully Inadequate
Summary: a new girl comes to Hogwarts and charms everyone. But what happens when the world she knows, is turned around and everything is a question?


Title:  
  
Authoress: gracefully inadequate  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: OC, OOC, language, some sexual hints and scenes, romance, violence, and a large content of magic  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter and its creation. I do however have the pride and privilege to introduce my character to you. Vitoria Garaughty, Kevin Garaughty and the rest of the family, except for Remus. Hawk and Selima both belong to Adar.  
  
Comments: Hello again, this is my first Harry Potter fic and you better as hell like it! Anyway we all know what I am going to say... REVIEW!!!!!! Also if you have any comments please do so and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Kuri: Gin, you are an IDIOT  
  
Tari: ughmn, sleep  
  
Kuri: the voices tell me to tell you to get up  
  
Gin: nine out of ten voices tell me to tell you to shut up and tell Tari that they say to sleep in.  
  
Kuri: And what are they telling you Gin?  
  
Gin: To run after someone scampers away to chase random guy in the street   
  
Kuri: right, since the authoress is not here I take full responsibility, take it maestro!  
  
Chapter one: my life in the fast lane  
  
"This is one of the most gifted members of the Gilheir class, dating back to the 15th century era" explained Professor Flitwick as he came forward and dropped a paper bird in front of all the students. A girl with greenish eyes eyed him with keen interest, then stared back at her friends with a look that told them all that they were fit to proceed with their annual prank.  
  
A boy with messy black hair looked over amiably at her and then continued to get the elastics ready for the joke they were about to play against one of their most hated enemies.  
  
A boy with dark brown hair that fell over his dark russet eyes was sitting casually in his chair with the usual bad attitude and elegance to him. His feet were resting against the chair in front of him, which was unoccupied.  
  
Another boy sat farther down, his nose pressed against the scroll as if he couldn't read what was given to him. He was a boy with fine features, his brownish-red hair falling in his face as he tried to read. He pushed it up, but with every attempt to do so, it would fall back down.  
  
And at last, there was the cutest little boy anyone could have seen. He was somewhat chubby, but had such cute features, one could mistake him for a teddy-bear, which was always the case. Peter Pettigrew was his name, and in the Marauders, he was the look out.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a girl strode in, a piece of white paper was wound around her index and middle finger. She had odd robes on, and everyone who had witnessed her entry was surprised to see that she was not in any uniform belonging to their school. Her robes were of a pale blue that matched her fine features ever so perfectly.  
  
"Sorry Professor Flitwick" she commented in a thick accented voice that made the students wonder where she came from. James became distracted at the voice and stared up to meet the gaze of the newcomer. HE smiled faintly, seeing that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his whole life. He nudged at Sirius' side to catch his attention, but the teenager beside him was too busy with the elastics than to stare at some goddess that entered the classroom.  
  
"It's alright my dear" Flitwick said in his high-toned voice. "Why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy," He moved his hand in a reassuring way to lead the female to pull up a seat next to the Slytherin house prefect, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hey" the blond haired male said to the girl next to him as she sat down. She nodded curtly as a sign of acknowledgment and opened her book-bag to pull out a thin book that had 'Charms' written on it, printed below was her name and what the author was.  
  
"My name is Lucius Malfoy, what's yours?"  
  
"Vitoria" the female said in her delicate-toned voice. Lucius shuddered at the shivers proceeding up his back, he shook his head, his grey eyes staring deeply into her emerald ones.  
  
"Beautiful name, just like you" he commented. "What house are you in?"  
  
"The one with the demented looking snake" the girl responded, causing Lucius to mutter a curse, but keep his calm. Behind his back, Selina and Hawk continued to stare at the scene, and notice what an annoyance the male was being. The mahogany haired female grabbed an elastic from Sirius and positioned it between her index and thumb. She stretched it as far as it could possibly go, hitting Lucius in the back of the head and causing him to fall flat on the desk before him.  
  
"Oh my!" Flitwick remarked, moving to see the girl beside him.  
  
"I did nothing professor" the girl said, her silver hair almost white compared to the boy next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Flitwick exclaimed, touching the boy in harsh tones in an attempt to wake him up.  
  
"He fainted sir." Came a curt reply from behind as all turned to see Selina standing up. "Saw the whole thing, the poor bugger had no sleep last night because of his constant snogging with girls.  
  
"And also I think he died of the lack of excitement" the silver-haired female girl suggested, her hand resting against her cheek. "He did after all, tell me that he found this class excruciatingly boring"  
  
"I think someone hit him, with an elastic, maybe?" came a deeper voice as Severus came forward into the conversation. "Professor, Selina is holding an elastic"  
  
"Selina, did you hit Severus in the back of the head with the elastic?" Flitwick asked in a sharp tone.  
  
"Uh, no professor, you see, if she had one elastic and used it, it would obviously be on the floor" The newcomer stated, placing her foot directly on the elastic that was used to hit Lucius. "And I asked her if she had a spare one for me to tie up my hair"  
  
She reached over to the mahogany-haired female and grabbed the elastic out of her hand, wrapping her hair in a long ponytail and gave another curt nod as the bell rang.  
  
"Well, I guess Lucius is unconscious" Flitwick pressed, looking down at the boy, poking him with a sharp finger.  
  
"Asleep is more the term I think" Hawk added.  
  
"Yeah, he's called you many things Professor Flitwick" Selena pressed. "Shorty, high pitch-"  
  
"Eunuch, for instance" the Slytherin girl said, looking at the Gryffindor with an interest. "Yeah, many times I have heard him call you such names, isn't that right, Selena?"  
  
"Yes" Selena agreed, looking at Hawk and trying not to laugh as her friend played with her green hair.  
  
"I must leave, the bell has rung and I must go unpack my things" the Slytherin said, pulling her book bag over her shoulder and walked out, into the desertedness of the stone hall.  
  
Hawk's cheeks started to puff out as she tried not to laugh, but when Professor Flitwick left the classroom to fetch Professor McGonnagal. Hawk packed up her books and stared down at the guys who were still trying to play their prank on the still unconscious Lucius.  
  
"Uh, guys" she called out in a shrill voice. "We already took care of Lucius"  
  
They all stared up at her as if she were to say they were expelled, their eyes full of sadness and sorrow. Sirius' lower lip started to quiver as he pretended to sob on James' shoulder, the Seeker patting his head with comfort and Remus paid no attention as he was preoccupied with the document in front of him, and Peter was holding the ball of elastics.  
  
"Shut up" she snarled, walking away to Selena, but to her surprise, she was not standing where she promised to wait.  
  
"Hey!" the mahogany girl cried, running down the hallway, her book bag thumping uncomfortably against her hipbone. "Hey!"  
  
A girl, somewhere ahead, stopped and looked over her shoulder to gape at who was calling her, Selena ran up to her and paused as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey, I've... been calling you for... ever" Selena gasped. "My name is Selena and I am in Gryffindor, if you hadn't noticed. I want to say thank you for what you did back there"  
  
The girl nodded in a curt and polite way and wrapped her long fingers around Selena's elbow, pulling her up and to her eye level, which was taller than hers.  
  
"So...you got a name?"  
  
"Yeah" the girl said, running her tongue against her bottom lip, letting all her weight rest on one leg. "Vitoria- Leigh Garaughty"  
  
"Can I call you V?" Selena asked.  
  
"Uh, no"  
  
"Vi?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Vetty?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Cool, put e're there" Selena said joyfully, putting an arm out for the other to shake. "But I need to know about you"  
  
"Um, I don't like to talk about myself" Vetty said, starting to walk down the hall with her new friend.  
  
"Okay, you Irish?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright! More people to drink Bailey's with!" Selena exclaimed, hugging the girl, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, most people don't like it" Vetty said slowly. "But, you're probably going to call me a disgrace to all Irish folk"  
  
"Why?" Selena inquired, knowing that Irish could never be a disgrace to their country, unless beer is concerned.  
  
"First of all, I am an Irish citizen and stuff, but I have a Finnish accent" Vetty said, her head downcast. "-And I am the Irish woman, who cannot drink"  
  
Selena gasped and put a hand on her heart, grabbing one of the pipes to help her stand and get over the fact that an Irish person could not drink.  
  
"Okay, nice expression, but your acting skills are zero" Vitoria said, smiling as she slapped her friend lightly on the back and continued to walk down the hall. A sudden force hit Selena in the back as she fell on the floor, confused, but glared as her eyes were raised up to see a gloating Sirius Black standing before her.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that for?" Selena growled, standing up to face him.  
  
"You gonna go out with me this year?" the English boy asked, brushing a tongue against his lips seductively.  
  
"You could have asked at the beginning of the year, Black"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you admiered my handsomeness yet" Black joked, hugging her.  
  
"Hey I want you to meet someone, Vetty, this is-" Selena introduced, but her friend was no longer there. Here bags nearly tripped Sirius as he tried to walk past, but decided to stay in fear that something else might jump out at him. They both stared as Vetty ran to a boy with reddish-blond hair and jumped on him, a smile visible on her beautiful face that Sirius had not bothered to look at.  
  
Selena looked closely at the boy who had been leaped upon. Very fine features in his face, golden-brown eyes, a wonderful smile.  
  
"Hey Sirius, doesn't that kid look like someone I know?" she asked, not able to put the name with the face that looked like someone she already knew. "The blondish-red hair, the eyes, looks like-"  
  
"Since when does Remus have a girlfriend?" Sirius exclaimed, looking at the two.  
  
"REMUS?!" Selena exclaimed, not able to believe that it was who it indeed was. She felt a sudden sadness settle into the pit of her stomach, and realized that Remus had a girlfriend. She watched the two laugh and go their separate ways, one to the Gryffindor tower, the other towards them. Sirius looked away in fear that she would hit him or something, but the deadly right hook never came.  
  
"Hey, sorry bout that" Vetty said in her thick accented voice.  
  
"Its okay" Selena said quickly.  
  
"Hey, Remus!" Vetty called down the corridor, but the boy she looked for was gone. "Ah shit!"  
  
Selena looked at the whistling Sirius and then back at her new friend.  
  
"Well, I have to go, see ya" Selena said in a fast attempt to get away from reality.  
  
"Wait, do you know someone called Remus Lupin?" the silver haired girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He's my cousin," the girl explained. Selena's mood had suddenly arisen to way beyond happy, and Sirius continued to whistle his sonata at the blank wall. "I forgot to tell him that I was sorted into Slytherin. Well, see you guys then"  
  
She picked up her book bag and walked away, Selena waited until she had disappeared around the corner before she jumped for joy. Sirius' eyes snapped open as he witnessed his best friend jump and scream like a maniac.  
  
"Okay, I don't wanna know what hormones women have" he said blankly, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her up towards the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to what she was feeling inside. 


End file.
